


the picture of dawn summers

by kangeiko



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko





	the picture of dawn summers

Afterwards, Dawn wonders why she has no scars, why her wounds healed completely. She wonders if Willow had something to do with it, or maybe Spike did something to her when he carried her home. She wonders if it's a glamour that was part of the bargain all along, or maybe Anya simply plucked away all her pain and squirreled it away. She wonders whether _she_ is at the root of it, and how she could stop herself if it were so.

At night, she sees her sister. Buffy has cuts across her belly, and her arms. She is smiling.

*

fin


End file.
